Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gripping devices mounted at the end of the mobile member of remote manipulators, industrial robots or other machining centres, for the purpose of gripping a work tool prior to operating it or of releasing this tool at the end of work, these operations being carried out entirely automatically, without manual intervention.